transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transformers: The Animated Series
The Transformers: The Animated Series is an upcoming American cartoon animated tv television series based on the Transformers franchise. This series serve as a replacement for Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) when its is over. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members * Optimus Prime (Brian Blooms): * Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): * Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan) (Troy Baker): * Elita-One (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): * Bumblebee (Johnny Yong Bosch): * Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): * Jazz (Kevin Michael Richardson): Future Members * Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): An former Elite Guard who Ultra Magnus left him to joins Team Prime to fight against Megatron and his Decepticons army. He transforms into a pick-up truck. * Cliffjumper (Billy Brown): * Smokescreen (Nolan North): * Arcee (Sumalee Motano): * Rook (Drake Bell): An 16-year old young Autobot who joins Team Prime who want revenge on Starscream for killing his father before Team Prime was formed. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Red Alert (Alert in Japan) (Joshua Seth): Elite Guard * Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): * Prowl (Alan Tudky): An Elite Guard who can be a loner sometimes, he good friends with his follow Elite Guard, Hound. * Crosshairs (John DiMaggio): An Elite Guard who only speaks in English accents. He is the brains of the team, he made weapons and armors for his teammates if case if their more more Decepticons on the loose. He transforms into a 2014 C7 Corvette Stingray. * Strongarm (Constance Zimmer): * Blurr (John Moschitta, Jr.): * Hound (Chris Cox): * Jackpot (David Kaye): * Brakedown (Autolander in Japan) (James Arnold Taylor): Wreckers * Impactor (Daran Norris): * Springer (Sprung in Japan) (Ian Hecox): * Punch/Counterpunch (Anthony Padilla as Punch, David Kaye as Counterpunch): * Whirl (Tom Kenny): * Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): * Pyro (J.B. Blanc): * Twin Twist (Seth McFarlane): Dinobots * Grimlock (Gregg Berger): * Slug (Patrick Warburton): * Snarl (Sam Reigel): * Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): * Sludge (Dee Bradley Baker): Aerialbots * Silveroblt (Patrick Setiz): * Air Raid (Air Raider in Japan) (Laim O'Brien): * Skydive (Keith Ferguson): * Windblade (Kristy Wu): * Fireflight (Daran Norris): * Slingshot (Sling in Japan) (Clancy Brown): * Supersion (David Kaye): Triggerbots * Backstreet (Crispin Freeman): * Dogfight (Jason Spisak): * Override (Colleen O'Shaughnessey): * Overhaul (Bumper Robinson): Protectobots Technobots Trainbots Buildbots Maximals Primes Other Autobots * Sentinel Prime (Peter Cellun): Optimus' last father who was kills by Megatron along with his wife. He only talks to Optimus by his version. Decepticons Main Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members * Megatron/Galvatron (David Kaye as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): * Shockwave (Corey Burton): * Starscream (Steven Blum): * Soundwave (Isaac C. Signleton, Jr.): ** Ravage (Frank Welker): ** Frenzy (Reno Wilson): ** Laserberk (John Kassir): ** Rumble (Tom Kane): * Lockdown (Lance Henrikson): * Tankor (Dave Boat): Future Members Combaticons Insecticons Stunticons Triggercons Constructicons Seacons Terrorcons Predacons Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans Other Humans Crew Directors: David Hartman, Yutaka Kagawa, Kentaro Mizumo, Makoto Fuchigami, Scooter Tidwell, Matt Youngberg, Minoru Yamaoka, Shunji Oga, Vinton Heuck, Bouakeo Thongkham, Kenji Itoso, Naoto Hashimoto, Todd Waterman, Ben Jones, Christopher Berkeley, Patrick Archibald, Nathan Crew, Tetsuro Moronuki, Tim Maltby, Irineo Maramba, Ciro Nieli, Noboro Huruse, Kalvin Lee, Frank Marino, Yosuke Hatta, Shigeharu Takahashi, and Yoshio Chatani Writers: Duance Capizzi, Derek Dressler, Christopher J. Gentile, Adam Beechen, Marty Isenberg, Luke McMullen, Marsha Griffin, Michael Ryan, Ed Valentine, Rich Fogel, Niocle Dubuc, Andrew Robinson, Warren Graff, Ken Pontac, Stan Berkowitz, David McDermott, Thomas Pugsley, Kevin Hopps, Guy Toubes, Henry Gilroy, Steven Granat, Mairghread Scott, Dean Stefan, John Loy, Zac Atkinson, Howie Nicoll, Greg Johnson, Steven Melching, Bob Forward, Brian Hohlfeld, Alex Irvine, Greg Klein, Todd Casey, Catherine Clinch, and Larry DiTillio Animation Studio: Mook Animation, Vision Animation, Atomic Cartoons, Top Draw Animation, and DHX Media Episodes click here Category:Fan Fiction